


Cinquante nuances de gris (qui se mange)

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Food, Gen, Humor, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le combat pour la dernière part de galette à la cantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinquante nuances de gris (qui se mange)

La cuisine de la cantine n'était pas, contrairement à ce que prétendaient les médisants, d'un gris uniforme. Quand on regardait bien, on pouvait y voir de nombreuses nuances, du gris clair, du gris foncé, du vert-de-gris, du jaune gris, et même un peu de marron parfois.

Ur Blab'adur El Manshrouf le Terriblement Ignoble lança un petit charme de réanimation sur les entrées, et s'empara de la première qui agitait quelques tentacules, ce qui était une preuve qu'à défaut d'autre chose, elle contenait de la vraie viande. Sekistrukk, derrière lui, choisit selon les mêmes critères.

Les plats, eux, au moins, avaient une étiquette qui permettaient de distinguer de quoi ils étaient constitués, même si elle n'avait pas l'amabilité de déclarer s'ils allaient être trop cuits ou pas assez, trop gras ou trop secs. Il fallait bien laisser quelques surprises...

Enfin, Ur Blab'adur, Leatrice et Sekistrukk arrivèrent à la section des desserts.

On y servait, ordinairement, le même genre de nourriture que dans les autres sections, avec un peu plus de sucre, et, dans le meilleur des cas, de vitamines. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Pour célébrer les Rois Démons qui avaient apporté à l'Antechrist l'or, l'encens et l'épée à deux mains pour assurer qu'il règne sur le monde, on distribuait à la cantine des gâteaux fourrés d'une délicieuse poudre d'amandes.

Ur Blab'adur aurait probablement pu trouver les livres nécessaires pour faire une recherche exhaustive sur le lien entre les deux, mais cela voulait dire qu'il aurait dû descendre à la cantine encore plus tard et rater le repas, ce qui aurait été totalement contre-productif.

Soudain, une vision d'horreur se révéla à leurs yeux : il ne restait plus qu'une part de galette des Rois Démons, entourée de pommes et de yaourts d'aspect discutable.

Sekistrukk, qui avait des réflexes de guerrier, fonça le premier, levant sa hache (le problème, avec les réflexes, c'est qu'on n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à si la hache allait effectivement servir ou pas).

Ur Blab'adur n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de lancer un sort qui projeta l'intégralité du plateau en l'air ; Sekistrukk fit un essai remarquable pour bondir et saisir la part de galette avec la bouche, mais ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres, et se refermèrent malheureusement sur une grosse pomme à peu près grise.

Le contrôle d'Ur Blab'adur était parfait. La part de galette allait atterrir dans sa main, quand Leatrice cria "Oh, un paladin !"

Un instant, le choc lui fit perdre sa concentration, et il sembla que Leatrice allait s'emparer de la galette à la belle croûte dorée. Mais avant qu'elle lui retombe dans la main, trois serpents étendirent leur tête pour se la partager, n'en laissant que des miettes.

Ur Blab'adur, Sekistrukk et Leatrice, furieux, se retournèrent contre la nouvelle arrivante. Mais au lieu du sourire de triomphe qui aurait été adapté, Stheno la documentaliste était en train d'essayer de nouer ses serpents dans une coiffure de métal, en les réprimandant, au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire ça ! C'est abominable ! Je ne profite pas du goût, et j'ai toutes les calories !"

Après cela, il était difficile de lui en vouloir, à moins de chercher en soi toutes les réserves de mauvaise foi qu'on avait pour combattre et triompher du sentiment d'injustice du monde et de dépression globale.

L'injustice triompha. Ur Blab'adur, sombre, pensant à tous les petits trolls qui mouraient de faim dans le monde parce qu'ils n'avaient pas asez de héros à manger, se rabattit sur un yaourt sucré.

"Heureusement que j'avais déjà mangé avant." dit Leatrice. "J'étais juste venue pour vous tenir compagnie." Ur Blab'adur réalisa seulement alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas de plateau. Le sentiment d'injustice devint encore plus cuisant. En tant que serviteur des Forces du Mal, cela aurait dû être un sentiment positif, mais la dévotion d'Ur-Blab'adur à son travail s'arrêtait un peu avant.

* * *

Ur Blab'adur, malgré le faible salaire qu'on lui versait, avait quelques économies - le pillage pouvait avoir des effets secondaires positifs parfois. Même s'il l'avait toujours plutôt pensé en termes de travail obligatoire.

Aussi, cet après-midi-là, il alla s'acheter une galette des Rois Démons et la mangea tout entière.


End file.
